Ark 9 New's report : 1
((http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=vB8p0JurgKc)) "Hi there everyone! This is May Malon here. On your 12 o clock news." She'd smile flipping her hair as she pointed to the screen next to her. " All over Kasaihana city, were still recovering from the raging battle between the green tyrant and the Red Dawn. The Damges are accumilating over 4 million dollars alone. The Casuality number was high, and this day on Decemeber 20th, they've notifed this day as 'Red Dawn's Day.' In the city. When the savior stopped at nothing to protect the raging beast from his terrifying reign of destruction." She smiled showing clips of the Red Dawn fighting the monster all over the city. " Though the authrotires have not yet figured out who this masked fighter is. We've all been notifed that he is not the enemy and we should hold no alarm to the masked fighter. The Yakuza clans within the city have started fundraising programs. Led by the Tenchimaru clan, and the Tsukuyomi Clan have put in there money and time to create a prade for the masked warrior, and those that have died during the attack. The festival stretches from District 1, to District 2 it seems. Traveling by car would be unwise today." She fixed her tie and nodded her head showing the weather forcast. " The on and off of Kasaihana city is slowly starting to come to a halt. But the snow is still there. Just yesterday, the snow suddenly stopped it's 2 month flush down. But people have grown teriminally ill due to the weather climate changes. Switching so drastically. The snow has indeed left, but people all through the city are now suffering from we call... 'Frost stud.' It's a sickness... not contagious but to those that were overly exposed to the snow. Now have the disease... there skin transvering with large blotches and such that litter there bodies in read oozes and cracks. Over 50 people have died within the city due to the disease. Doctors within the Kasaihana medical bays are working all over the clock to find the source of the sickness and terminate it." She then turned to the right and smiled again. " In other news... Multiple Mob deaths, and Yakuza deaths have been flourshing all within the city... people dropping like flies to some mysterious hitman. Authoritzes have been highly unsuccessful and finding the cultpirt. But whereever he goes he leaves a bloody rain of death and carnage in his wake. One witness clamis to call him a demon lion man. We've named this serial killer Dark Lio-..." She turned her head to the right getting a note from a man. "...What..!?" She said barking at him. " THAT'S THE STUPIDEST NAME IVE EVE-..." She sighed and turned her attention back tot he camera with a big smile on his face. " Were calling this killer... the uh... honey badger.." She said gritting her teeth. " All in all, th snow is gone... we have a hero. And a serial killer targeting mob afilia throughout the city. Though some may look at this as a good thing... it's still against the law." She'd show images of the mystery man's hit all throughout the city. Dead in a multitidue of death defying ways. "... All in all.. The meance needs to be stopped. If you come across the wild haired man, call the authortizes immedatly. This has ben May Malon here, in the 12 o clock Kasaihana news!" Category:Ark 9 Category:New's reports